Fuir ou Périr
by Mana2702
Summary: Dans un nouveau pays où s'aimer entre hommes et inventer de nouvelles choses sont interdits, deux amants vont tout faire pour fuir.


_**Initialement ce texte était prévu pour le thème 27 du défi « sur votre 31 » de la Bibliothèque de Fictions mais le texte était trop long, je vais donc le faire en texte personnel.**_

_**UA Steampunk**_

* * *

Philippe abaissa son haut-de-forme sur son front et traversa la rue d'un pas pressé. Le brun était suivi depuis plusieurs jours, son frère avait donné des ordres. Louis était le chef du pays, et il n'aimait pas beaucoup que son frère vive une existence plutôt frivole. Il avait donc demandé à certains de ses sbires d'observer les faits et gestes de son frère. Philippe soupira en voyant que les deux hommes étaient toujours à sa poursuite. Il entra dans un salon de thé qu'il connaissait assez bien, salua le patron et passa par une porte secrète. Les deux sbires arrivèrent et ne trouvèrent aucune trace de Philippe, de plus tous les clients les regardaient avec toute l'innocence du monde. Le brun souriait à cette idée, il pouvait compter sur l'aide des habitants de la capitale, et les sbires étaient vraiment idiots, c'était si facile de les semer ! Il avança dans le couloir du passage secret et déboucha dans une ruelle étroite, sombre et humide. Philippe avança tranquillement et finit par pousser une porte, il connaissait chaque recoin de la capitale, chaque porte, chaque passage même le plus secret. Un blond était assis là à bidouiller des rouages. Le brun retira son chapeau et s'assit à côté de lui en soupirant :

-Salut, alors ça en est où ?

-Ça avance, je pense que ce sera prêt d'ici quelques jours.

-Bien, mon frère me fait suivre en ce moment, ça commence à être dangereux pour moi de venir ici. Je crois que sa nouvelle femme a décidé de me faire arrêter dès que possible, je dois être très vigilent.

-Ton frère ne te ferait pas tuer n'est-ce pas ?

-Avec lui rien n'est sûr. Il est devenu complètement parano depuis la Fronde quand nous étions jeunes. Il est persuadé que quelqu'un essaiera de le renverser du pouvoir, alors si sa femme me fait passer pour un traître à cause de mes idées, je pourrais avoir de gros ennuis. Entre son frère et cette garce de Maintenon mon frère choisira la garce. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça.

-Pourtant ce que tu fais ce n'est pas interdit.

-Non je sais bien, mais il est tout de même méfiant. Pour lui invention est synonyme de renversement, pour la Fronde ils n'avaient utilisé que des machines nouvelles qu'ils avaient inventées eux-même. C'est pour ça qu'il interdit aux gens non autorisés par décret à fabriquer des objets quels qu'ils soient.

Le blond termina son bidouillage et finit par relever la tête en souriant :

-Bonjour.

-Salut.

Philippe sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Cet homme se faisait appeler le chevalier car son torse et son dos étaient en réalité devenus un plastron de métal. Il avait eu des soucis de santé étant jeune et avait dû avoir un corset. Comme il devait l'avoir à vie car sa colonne vertébrale était quasiment molle, on le lui avait soudé au dos, cet plastron faisait maintenant partie de lui. Le brun ne connaissait même pas le vrai nom de son amant, il ne l'appelait que très rarement à vrai dire. Toutefois il était triste de voir que les réformes stupides de son frère sur la médecine avait amené à ce qu'un aussi beau jeune homme que le chevalier soit en partie métallique. Durant le règne de leur père en tant que chef du pays, le chevalier aurait pu simplement avoir des broches autour de la colonne vertébrale et rien n'y aurait paru de l'extérieur, mais Louis en avait décidé autrement. Plusieurs médecins importants ayant été impliqués dans la Fronde, il avait fait passer pas mal de décrets et de lois pour que la médecine se réduite au plus strict minimum et à ce que la pratique redevienne presque celle du XVIIIème siècle, c'était n'importe quoi. Philippe caressa la joue du chevalier :

-Alors tu es sûr que ça va fonctionner ?

-Bien sûr, est-ce que l'une de mes inventions a déjà échoué ?

-Non, mais celle-ci dépasse toutes les autres ! Là il ne s'agit pas d'un grille-pain ou de rollers à vapeur !

-Je sais, mais elle fonctionnera.

Le blond préparait une machine volante permettant de voyager où ils voulaient en un temps record. Les amants voulaient partir loin, dans un pays où leur amour ne serait pas mal vu. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un bar clandestin pour homosexuels dans une ruelle secrète. Louis n'avait rien contre les homosexuels lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, mais dès qu'il avait épousé La Maintenon, son avis avait changé radicalement. Cette odieuse femme trouvait l'homosexualité contre nature et voulait tout simplement « éradiquer cette sale race » comme elle le disait si élégamment. Cette femme donnait à Philippe envie de vomir, elle n'était qu'une punaise, comme il l'appelait avec le chevalier. Alors depuis ce revirement du chef de pays, être homosexuel était très dangereux. C'était passible d'emprisonnement à vie si on avait de la chance, de la peine de mort si le juge ne vous aimait vraiment pas. Malgré cela des endroits clandestins pour les rencontres et rendez-vous amoureux interdits avaient fleuri clandestinement à travers toute la ville, et probablement à travers tout le pays. C'est ainsi que Philippe avait fait la connaissance de celui qui deviendrait l'amour de sa vie. Les deux hommes s'étaient plu tout de suite, et avaient découvert qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs. Le blond avait parlé de son idée de machine et le brun avait été séduit par l'idée. Philippe l'avait donc aidé, car il partageait cet amour de la création et voulait enfin être libéré des chaînes qui le retenaient ici. Son frère n'avait jamais cru en lui, il avait refusé que son frère devienne un ingénieur, c'était trop péjoratif comme emploi selon lui, surtout pour le frère du chef du pays. Le brun s'installa et commença à travailler avec son amant. Le blond demanda :

-Alors, j'ai lu dans le journal que ton frère avait eu de nouveaux caprices. J'ai entendu dire aux détours des ruelles qu'il voulait déclarer la guerre aux Terres de Glaces et former une alliance avec les Terres de Fumées. C'est risqué !

-Je sais oui, j'essaie de lui faire entendre raison mais il est très obstiné. Il a fait créer une nouvelle sorte d'arme pour sa défense personnelle.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et finirent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils venaient de finir un dispositif particulièrement compliqué et n'étaient pas peu fiers d'y être enfin parvenu, ça faisait des semaines qu'ils travaillaient dessus sans relâche. Philippe alla l'installer dans la machine et revint auprès du chevalier :

-Tu as refait les calculs ?

-Oui, ils sont bons. On a plus qu'à finir de construire les derniers éléments et assembler.

-Parfait.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et continuèrent de bricoler. Au bout d'un moment le brun se leva :

-Je vais y aller, mon frère va avoir des doutes si je reste là trop longtemps. Bon, à demain.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et Philippe partit. Le jeune homme rentra à la maison d'un pas calme mais alerte, il ne savait jamais ce qui l'attendait au coin d'une rue. Le brun se dirigeait vers sa chambre lorsque deux gardes armés de fusils à baïonnettes arrivèrent :

-Le Chef Suprême Louis veut vous voir, tout de suite.

Ils l'emmenèrent dans le bureau du brun, le poussant sans ménagement pour qu'il avance plus vite. Celui-ci demanda sans lever la tête des papiers qu'il lisait :

-Où étais-tu ?

-J'étais parti marcher un peu, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu étais introuvable. J'avais besoin de toi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je voulais ton avis sur mes projets pour le pays.

-Je t'écoute.

-Déclarer la guerre aux Terres de Glaces et forger une alliance avec les Terres de Fumées.

-Ah... je croyais que ce n'étaient que des rumeurs.

-Non c'est la réalité. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

-J'en dis que ce n'est pas très judicieux. Nos forces ne sont pas exceptionnelles, et les Terres de Glaces ne nous servent à rien. Les Terres de Fumées ça peut être intéressant d'y faire une alliance commerciale, mais à part ça elles ne nous seraient pas très utiles non plus. Je pense qu'on devrait rester tel qu'on est, notre pays se suffit à lui-même tel qu'il est. Après tout, nous avons des ressources, nous avons ce qu'il faut, plus serait de la gourmandise et de la vanité. Déclarer une guerre serait nous lancer dans un gouffre dont nous ne pourrions jamais ressortir. Mais après c'est toi le Chef Suprême, c'est toi qui décides.

Philippe s'inclina brièvement et retourna dans sa chambre. Son frère avait commencé à avoir des projets étranges depuis qu'il s'était marié avec la Marquise de Maintenon. Cette femme était avide de pouvoir, elle était un poison pour le pays mais Louis ne semblait pas en avoir conscience. Philippe prit quelques notes pour la construction de la machine volante et se coucha, le lendemain il aurait une longue journée.

* * *

Philippe enfila des vêtements noirs et plutôt confortables. Il passa par les toits pour rejoindre le chevalier. Il connaissait la capitale comme sa poche, aussi bien sur terre que dans les airs. Une fois dans l'atelier il embrassa rapidement le blond et se mit au travail. Ils voulaient finir leur machine au plus vite. Les deux hommes étaient très efficaces, ils étaient très doués. Ils firent une pause pour manger tout en bavardant. Le brun lança :

-Mon frère m'a demandé conseil hier, sur ses projets. J'ai dit que c'étaient de mauvaises idées car ce serait jeter le pays dans un gouffre sans espoir de remonter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire de mon avis, mais au moins je le lui aurait donné.

-Bien, je crois qu'il est influencé par sa nouvelle épouse. Il n'aurait jamais eu ce genre d'idée du temps de la Douce Henriette.

-Je sais, qu'elle repose en paix.

La première femme de Louis était entrée dans la légende. Elle était devenue une martyre car elle avait été empoisonnée le jour de ses 17 ans, alors qu'elle portait l'enfant de Louis. Cette jeune femme avait pourtant été la gentillesse même, elle s'occupait des plus démunis et des orphelins avec une bonté sans limite. Louis était heureux avec elle, elle l'apaisait. Sa mort avait révolté le peuple et avait mené à le Fronde. En effet Louis et Henriette avaient été mariés alors qu'ils étaient très jeunes, le futur Chef Suprême avait 16 ans et Henriette tout juste 15 mais elle était la sœur du Chef Suprême des Terres de Pluie. Ce mariage était là pour unifier les deux pays, mais les deux adolescents étaient plus intimidés qu'autre chose. Peu à peu ils étaient réellement tombés amoureux et avaient fini par monter au pouvoir. Louis était devenu Chef Suprême à 5 ans, mais n'avait pris sa fonction qu'à 16 ans, juste après son mariage, ce poste prestigieux se transmettait de père en fils, et leur père était mort alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Louis étant l'aîné, il avait hérité de la fonction et avait donc été élevé pour pouvoir porter ce poste lourd sur ses épaules. Tout le monde murmurait que c'était la Maintenon qui avait empoisonné la Douce Henriette, mais personne n'avait pu le prouver. La Maintenon avait un peu plus du double de l'âge de Louis mais il avait fini par l'épouser à ses 20 ans, il avait réellement mis du temps avant de faire totalement le deuil de sa jeune épouse, il l'avait sincèrement aimé. La femme avait fait en sorte de s'immiscer auprès de lui, pour se rendre indispensable, elle avait joué le rôle de soutien moral, de confidente, lui avait prêté (avec le projet secret d'être remerciée par le mariage) une épaule pour pleurer, et le jeune homme avait fini par se faire berner. Philippe avait essayé de faire comprendre à son frère que c'était une erreur, même si à l'époque il n'avait lui-même que 17 ans, mais le jeune Chef Suprême n'avait rien voulu entendre. Philippe s'était donc résigné, il aimait trop son frère pour lui faire totalement la guerre. Puis avec l'arrivée de La Maintenon au pouvoir beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Les homosexuels étaient traqués et enfermés ou tués, les gens n'avaient plus le droit d'épouser qui ils voulaient, il fallait que chaque union soit validé par le Chef Suprême. Les enfants n'allaient plus à l'école systématiquement, seuls les plus riches avaient ce privilège. Les pauvres et les orphelins n'avaient plus aucun droit, ils n'étaient que de vulgaires esclaves. Cette odieuse femme avait fait reculer la civilisation du pays de plus d'une centaine d'années.

Le brun soupira à cette pensée et se remit au boulot, malheureusement il ne pouvait rien y faire. Si il voulait rester en vie il devait subir et serrer les dents en espérant qu'un jour son frère retrouverait la raison. En attendant il posa sa main sur celle du chevalier et lui offrit un sourire tendre, heureusement grâce à lui Philippe n'était plus seul pour supporter tout cela.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard les deux hommes avaient enfin terminé leur machine. Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois que tout était au point. Le chevalier regarda son amant :

-Tu es sûr de vouloir partir ? Tu risques de ne plus jamais voir ton frère tu sais.

-Je sais, mais je n'ai pas vu mon frère depuis la mort de la Douce Henriette. Il a complètement changé depuis qu'il a fait la connaissance de cette maudite Marquise de Maintenon. Certes il me manquera, mais au moins là-bas je pourrais vivre sans être traqué comme une bête que l'on doit abattre !

Ils échangèrent un baiser et partirent rassembler des provisions. Ils ne savaient pas précisément où ils allaient ni pour combien de temps ils en auraient avant d'avoir une bonne situation. Philippe regarda le chevalier une fois qu'ils eurent chargé les provisions dans leur planeur :

-Bon, rassemble tes affaires. Moi je vais aller faire de même chez moi. Je te retrouve là à minuit.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Philippe partit par les toits. Il arriva dans sa chambre rapidement, se faisant aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Il fourra ses affaires à la hâte dans une large besace tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ici les murs avaient des oreilles. Il prit aussi tout l'argent qu'il avait économisé depuis son enfance. Il terminait de tout prendre quand La Maintenon entra dans sa chambre. Philippe arqua un sourcil, assis sur son lit un livre à la main, il avait juste eu le temps de cacher sa besace quand la porte s'était ouverte :

-Marquise, que puis-je pour vous en cette belle journée ?

-Vous prévoyez un voyage ?

-Oui, je comptais partir quelques jours en randonnée. L'air pur me fera du bien, j'ai l'impression que je couve quelque chose à être constamment exposé à la fumée de la capitale. Toute cette vapeur ce n'est pas bon pour les poumons. Mais comment le savez-vous, puisque je viens tout juste de le décider pendant ma lecture ?

-Vous avez besoin de tout votre argent en randonnée ?

-Il faudra bien que je mange. Mais encore une fois comment savez-vous que je souhaite faire une retraite pour ma santé et pourquoi cette question sur mon argent ?

Deux gardes armés entrèrent. Philippe lança un regard mauvais à sa « belle-sœur », il se doutait bien que ce jour arriverait. Elle l'avait détesté dès leur première rencontre. Elle avait toujours eu des soupçons sur sa sexualité. Le brun sourit et dégaina l'arme qu'il avait constamment sous son oreiller. De sa deuxième main il attrapa une des ses inventions et l'éclata contre le sol. La petite sphère dégagea une épaisse fumée rougeâtre ainsi qu'une lumière aveuglante. Philippe profita de ce subterfuge pour attraper sa besace sous le lit et sauter par la fenêtre, évitant sans difficulté les tirs approximatifs des gardes. Il commença à courir sur les toits, il n'avait pas prévu que son départ se fasse ainsi.

Philippe descendit des toits un peu plus loin et décida de passer par le labyrinthe de ruelles secrètes pour rejoindre le chevalier. Toutefois au détour d'une ruelle il se retrouva face à face avec des gardes qui manifestement étaient à sa recherche. Il poussa un grognement de frustration et leur tira dessus, profitant de l'effet de surprise. Évidemment les gardes se mirent à couvert mais il en profita pour entrer dans le bâtiment le plus proche. Il monta les escaliers quatre par quatre et accéda aux toits. Là encore des gardes le cherchait et ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. Heureusement ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Philippe soupira, il était cerné. Le brun ferma les yeux et réfléchit à toute vitesse, il devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Tout à coup la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il ouvrit la minuscule fenêtre du grenier, vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir et jeta sa besace sur le balcon d'en face. Une fois cela fait le brun réussit à se faufiler dans la petite ouverture et sauta sur le balcon. Il récupéra son sac et descendit dans le sous-sol de la maison. Il la connaissait car le sous-sol donnait sur un réseau de galeries souterraines crées par les homosexuels après l'arrivée au pouvoir de La Maintenon. Ainsi les « rebuts » avaient pu se retrouver dans des lieux secrets sans être vus ni suivis. Normalement l'un des tunnels menait à l'auberge proche de chez le chevalier, soit à l'autre bout de la ville.

* * *

Philippe marcha pendant des heures, il était épuisé. Il finit par arriver à la bonne porte. Il appuya sur le bouton qui prévenait le patron que quelqu'un était dans le passage. Ainsi la porte ne s'ouvrait que si le patron tirait sur un levier camouflé en vase, chose qu'il ne faisait que si la voie était libre. Philippe attendit donc et quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvrit. Le brun sortit de sa cachette et sourit à Auguste, le patron de l'auberge :

-Merci de m'avoir ouvert.

-De rien, t'as fichu une sacrée pagaille. Tout le monde te cherche, il paraît même que ta tête est mise à prix. Certains prétendent que t'es un espion pour le compte du Chef Suprême des Terres Oranges. Mais je sais que c'est faux, je te connais trop bien pour croire ces racontars ! Tu as de la chance, des gardes étaient là y a pas vingt minutes.

-J'ai dû fuir car La Maintenon voulait me faire arrêter, elle a su par je ne sais quel moyen que je comptais prendre la poudre d'escampette ce soir.

-Ah c'est le grand jour ?

-Oui, nous partons à minuit.

-Je vous souhaite bon vent les gars, qu'il puisse vous porter là où vous serez tranquilles.

-Merci Auguste, j'espère qu'un jour ton frère le pourra aussi.

En effet Auguste avait créer ces systèmes de leviers à travers plusieurs établissements de la ville car son frère vivait dans l'ombre car il était homosexuel. Gilbert, le frère d'Auguste avait été arrêté à cause de sa sexualité, mais par chance il avait réussi à s'enfuir de la prison. Depuis il vivait terrait dans les souterrains ou dans les maisons abandonnées comme un rat, c'était vraiment triste comme vie simplement parce que sa sexualité ne plaisait pas à une femme. Le patron tendit une cape à Philippe :

-Tiens, ce sera plus discret que ton chapeau. La nuit vient de tomber, tu sera aussi visible qu'une ombre.

-C'est gentil, je ne te remercierait jamais assez.

Philippe enfila la cape, ajusta la capuche pour qu'elle le cache au maximum et s'engouffra dans la rue. L'air était lourd ce soir et chargé de vapeur. Tous les véhicules avaient été mis à disposition des gardes qui le cherchait, et comme les véhicules tournaient plein pot, ils produisaient énormément de vapeur. Cela n'augurait rien de bon, ça signifiait aussi que les usines souterraines tournaient à plein régime et que quelque chose de grave se préparait. Philippe rasa les murs et arriva finalement devant chez son amant. Celui-ci lui fit signe de partir à travers la fenêtre. Au même moment Philippe vit des gardes qui descendaient les escaliers. Il eut tout juste le temps de se cacher dans un renfoncement particulièrement sombre avant que les gardes ne sortent de chez le chevalier. Ils passèrent à la maison suivante. Une fois qu'ils furent entrés Philippe rejoignit le chevalier :

-Il faut partir maintenant.

-C'est de la folie, plusieurs unités sont déployées dans la ville. Ils ratissent toutes les maisons et tous les toits à ta recherche, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je t'expliquerai ça une fois qu'on sera loin de cette ville de malheur. Fais moi confiance ce n'est rien de grave.

Le chevalier hocha la tête et ils partirent pour leur machine qu'ils avaient caché dans un endroit dégagé pour le décollage. Ils embarquèrent et le planeur prit son envol sans difficulté. Une fois qu'ils furent à une hauteur raisonnable et loin de la ville le chevalier demanda :

-Alors, tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ?

-La Maintenon a appris, je ne sais pas comment, que je comptais partir aujourd'hui. Elle a voulu m'arrêter mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Elle soupçonnait mon homosexualité depuis notre première rencontre, je crois que le fait qu'un de ses espions l'ait informée de mon départ imminent lui a donné l'occasion qu'elle attendait tant pour essayer de me prendre en flagrant délit pour me faire emprisonner. Elle m'a toujours vu comme une menace potentielle ce qui est complètement stupide car je me fiche pas mal du pouvoir !

-Oui, mais elle c'est toute sa vie le pouvoir donc elle se sent constamment menacée. En tout cas tout ça est derrière nous maintenant, les Terres de Sable nous accueilleront. Là-bas il y a une importante communauté homosexuelle donc ils n'auront rien contre nous.

Philippe hocha la tête, les Terres de Sable étaient à des milliers de kilomètres de là et ils n'avaient jamais testé leur machine avant leur départ précipité. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle tiendrait le coup.

* * *

Plusieurs longues heures plus tard, le chevalier posa leur machine sur le sol des Terres de Sable. Par la mer ou par le train à vapeur le voyage aurait duré des semaines, avec leur machine ce trajet n'avait duré que la nuit. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent, heureux d'être loin de toute l'oppression de La Maintenon et sortirent du planeur. Ils étaient dans une petite bourgade au bord d'un lac. Les deux hommes allèrent se présenter au chef de la bourgade. Celui-ci les écouta attentivement et leur sourit :

-Ici on a rien contre les couples comme le vôtre, moi-même je suis marié à un homme. Vous êtes les bienvenus. Une de nos maisons est vacante, le propriétaire est parti pour la Capitale, vous avez beaucoup de chance. Vous pouvez vous y installer, nous parlerons demain du loyer et autres détails, vous devez être épuisés après votre long voyage.

-Merci beaucoup Monsieur, nous saurons nous rendre utiles pour cette magnifique petite ville.

-Je n'en doute pas, ma secrétaire va vous conduire là-bas.

Les deux hommes le remercièrent et suivirent la secrétaire. Elle portait une jupe noire courte devant et qui touchait le sol derrière, une chemise blanche à dentelle et un corset noir et rouge. La partie gauche de son visage était cachée sous un masque fait d'engrenages et de boulons. Elle leur sourit :

-Je m'appelle Niy, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas.

Elle s'arrêta devant une voiture à vapeur. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, ils n'avaient jamais vu de voiture semblable auparavant. Elle leur sourit :

-Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ?

-Magnifique.

-Prodigieuse !

-Je l'ai faite moi-même d'après une carcasse que j'ai retrouvé dans le désert. Montez.

Les deux hommes prirent place à l'arrière et elle conduisit tranquillement. Elle s'arrêta devant une maison et leur sourit :

-Voilà, c'est chez vous maintenant.

Elle leur ouvrit la porte et déposa le trousseau de clés dans les mains du chevalier :

-Je suis contente que vous ayez quittés les Terres de Vignes, ils ont vraiment un très mauvais comportement envers votre communauté. Ici les gens sont plus ouverts, ils acceptent les autres tels qu'ils sont. Reposez-vous bien, on se verra probablement demain puisque le chef viendra discuter avec vous.

-D'accord, merci pour tout Niy, au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Elle leur sourit et partit. Philippe observa les lieux et sourit. La maison était grande, propre, un parfait mélange de moderne et d'ancien dans la décoration. Ils firent le tour et tombèrent sur la salle de bain. Une immense baignoire de cuivre reposait au milieu de la pièce. Le chevalier fit couler l'eau et regarda Philippe :

-Nous l'avons fait, nous avons enfin quitté ce pays tyrannique !

-Oui, nous avons pris notre liberté.

-Tu crois que ton frère viendra nous chercher ici ?

-Non, nous n'avons pas d'importance capitale pour le pays. Même si je suis son frère je ne sers pas à grand chose. Je pense que nous serons tranquilles ici.

-Bien, je suis content de commencer cette nouvelle vie.

-Moi aussi.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent et entrèrent la baignoire. Le chevalier eut un sourire en coin :

-Qui aurait cru dans ce bar clandestin qu'on finirait là deux ans plus tard ?

-La vie est pleine de surprises. Tu verra, je suis sûr qu'on pourra faire de grandes choses ici, je suis certain qu'on pourra laisser parler notre créativité.

-J'en suis convaincu, mais il ne faudra pas faire de trop grandes choses non plus pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

-Tu as raison, il faut rester raisonnable pour ne pas éveiller l'intérêt plus loin que la ville.

Ils finirent par sortir du bain et par aller coucher. Ce voyage avait été éprouvant aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Les deux hommes n'arrivaient pas vraiment à réaliser que c'était la réalité, qu'ils avaient réussi à fuir. Ils espéraient simplement qu'à leur réveil, tout ceci ne parte pas en fumée. Toutefois ils furent soulagés le lendemain matin de constater qu'ils étaient bel et bien dans leur nouvelle maison. Leur nouvelle vie pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
